Skin Pale As Snow
by HVW girl
Summary: Snow White fic. What if Snow White lived in a world with vampires? not a Twilight crossover


**Just so you know, I didn't write this story, my friend wrote this in Hebrew and I only translated.**

**Just two references before you read:**

**1. The story happens in Slovakia since that's where the vampire legends started.**

**2. Chupacabra- a legendary animal that sucks the blood of livestock. **

Once upon a time, in a land called Slovakia,lived a king and queen.

One night, a day before the queen gave birth; she closed her eyes and prayed: "I wish I will have a beautiful daughter. Her hair will be raven black, her lips red as blood and her skin will be pale white, like snow."

And, when the queen's daughter was born, she had raven black hair, lips red as blood and pale white skin, so she was called 'Snow White'.

But one day the queen died (In a mysteries way…some say it was an animal bite that killed her…but it's strange because only the Chupacabra can drain the blood from the victims all the way…and the Chupacabra doesn't exist. That caused a mass panic and a lot of reports, and talks about aliens. The story even caused a strange and insane behavior from Britney Spears! Ah…no…it was always like that…), and the king married a different woman. What he didn't know was that…she was a drug dealer. And a magical creature dealer!

The new queen, Snow White's step mother, envied the princesses beauty. Every day she asked her magic mirror: "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who in the land is fairest of all?"

And the mirror always answers: "You, my queen, are fairest of all."

But one day, when Snow White grew to be a teenager, the mirror said to the queen: "Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but Snow White is fairer than you."

When the queen heard this, she became mad. She called her private vampire-hunter (A hunter that is a vampire) and ordered him: "Take Snow White to the forest-and kill her. Suck all her blood!" But the kind hunter took pity over Snow White, and when they got to the forest he told her:" I don't want to kill you, so I'll just bite you and suck a little of your blood so I can prove the queen I did bite you." And Snow White, being so naïve, agreed. But the hunter forgot to mention an important part- whoever is bitten by a vampire but doesn't die, turns to a vampire himself.

The change took about two days. When Snow White saw her reflection in the river, she decided she couldn't let anyone see her. She couldn't stand the thought that she will have to kill people to survive, so poor Snow White ran to the forest. Suddenly, she saw a little cute house. Snow White entered the house and saw seven small beds, seven little plates on the table, seven little cups, seven little chairs, seven little emergency syringes, a little DVD, a little TV and a little refrigerator. She started cleaning the house, making the beds and even washing the dishes. Snow White was tired, so after she found a coffin (what? don't tell me you don't have one at home.) she fell asleep.

At night the seven house owners came home. They approached her very slowly, shining on her with their little flashlights. "What a beautiful girl!" they said. "And look how nicely she cleaned the house!" When Snow White woke up, the house owners asked her to stay with them. Snow White was very happy, but decided to check-

-"Who are you?" she asked.

-"We are the seven little-blood-donors-of–the-blood-bank" they answered her.

-"And you don't care that I'm a vampire?" she asked.

-"No" they answered "We can provide you blood only if you clean for us!" they all smiled. "And anyway, I wouldn't mind being bitten by someone as beautiful as you!" said Twinki. Snow White was happy and stayed at the little-blood-donors-of–the-blood-bank house.

Every morning the little-blood-donors-of–the-blood-bank went to work, and Snow White took care of the house and made them wonderful meals (Although, sometimes there was too much salt, but have you ever tried making something without tasting it?). When they came home they would bring her giant bottles filled with blood.

The evil queen was sure that Snow White died in the forest, and didn't worry. But one morning, she went to her magic mirror and asked: "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who in the land is fairest of all?" And boy was she angry when it answered: "Well my queen, you're still fair, but next to Snow White, the vampire in the forest, nobody will notice that you're there. Wait! My queen, put down that bar! Violence will not get you fa-" After seeing the blood that covered her because the mirror chips, the queen thought of revenge. She put all her blood in a big test-tube and added some silver and garlic. Then she dressed up as a blood dealer and went to the forest. Quickly, she got to the donors house and knocked on their door: "Good blood! Delicious blood! Free blood!" Snow white, that was really thirsty at the time, went out. The disguised queen gave Snow White the test-tube and said: "It's for you, a gift. Drink, my dear, drink, it's good for you!"

Snow White drank all the blood-and immediately fell on the ground, lifeless (well, considering vampires are already dead, that's probably not the right word, but I don't think Snow White thought of that when she fell). The evil queen returned to the castle, very pleased. When the little-blood-donors-of–the-blood-bank returned and saw Snow White on the ground, they were sure she was dead. They cried and cried, all night long. In the next morning, the put her in a glass casket, and put the casket on the top of the hill, so they could go there every day and look at her beautiful face.

One day a beautiful young prince past by, raiding a white horse. He saw the glass casket on the top of the hill, and decided to get closer and peek in. "What a beautiful girl!" he said in his heart. He returned at night and discovered the little-blood-donors-of–the-blood-bank crying next to the casket. "Let me try to save this beautiful girl!" he said in a dignified voice while swinging his blonde hair in a manly way and puffing his chest. Everyone agreed, except Stinky: "No!" he yelled. "She is our private vampire!" The prince got annoyed and decided to teach them a lesson. "Fools!" he laughed and broke the glass with his hand. "Vampires can't die unless you burn them!" then he lit a match and threw it on Snow White's pale body, that burned completely in ten seconds, and walked away.

And they all lived happily ever after. Except Snow White. And the little-blood-donors-of–the-blood-bank. And the mirror. And the junkies in Tel-Aviv. And the hungry kids in Africa. But all the rest lived happily ever after.

**I hope you liked it, but I can't know if you don't review! *hinthint***


End file.
